The Blind Leading the Blind
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: That night she had lost her family and her sight but she also vowed to give the villagers back their sight.
1. The Festival

Today was the 10th of October the day of the Kyuubi Festival. On this day 5 years ago the Yondaime defeated the Demon Fox that had attacked the village. They would spend a week building an effigy of the Fox and burn it down on the anniversary of the battle. But before then the villagers would dress up in Kimono or Yukata and enjoy festival foods such as Takoyaki or Yakisoba. There was a wide range of festival games such as darts and goldfish scooping. You could even watch the ninja tournament where low ranking ninjas would fight for entertainment and the chance to win ¥1,000,000. Sadly we aren't focusing on the fun aspects of this festival.

Our story goes to the red light district of the town with a girl at the age of 5 who went by Uzu and a girl that was 7 who went by Hikaru. They were both Uzumaki's though only one looked like it. Hika the oldest had blood red hair with orange tips. Her skin was pale as fallen snow, her eyes the color of the sky. She had two whisker marks on each cheek. She was wearing a royal blue kimono with orange flowers running along the bottom. Her sash was yellow with red embroidered flowers. She had her hair up in a gold hairpin with the Uzumaki swirl dangling from it. She was fixing her younger sisters hair.

Uzu stared in the mirror as Hika fixed her hair with the matching hairpin Jiji bought them. They were almost the same size though Hika was two inches taller. Uzu looked at the sunny blonde mess that was her hair and looked to Hika's red in envy. Her Amethyst colored eyes watching her sister's skilled hands as they braided her hair to look like a crown. She started playing with her the sleeve of her Orange kimono with a tanned hand. It like her sisters had blue flowers on it with a red sash and yellow flowers.

"Girls are you ready?" Their Guardian called. "Yes!" Hika yelled as they ran towards their bedroom door. There she stood in a dark purple kimono with a light purple sash. Her blue-black hair held back with a crown. She looked at her adopted children with her pale blue-purple eyes. Her name Tsubaki Uzumaki a former branch member ninja or the Hyuuga clan. Before she was cast out after she failed to stop the kidnapping of the Main Branches Heiress.

Tsubaki remembered when she was called in by the Hokage she was so scared. She thought she would be punished by him as well. To her surprise though he offered her a living wage for taking care of the two children she took care of now. He taught her about the seals on them each holding half of the Kyuubi. She has been taking care of them since.

"Ki-chan why are we going to the festival you have never taken us before?" Hikaru asked. "Well, I thought since you guys wanted to go so bad I would take you." "Yay!" The girls screamed while jumping up and down in excitement! Tsubaki stuck out her hands and Uzu grabbed her right hand while Hikaru grabbed her left. They walked out the door with Hikaru locking it on their way out.

A few hours after eating ramen and being turned away from playing any games Tsubaki said that she had someone she wanted to introduce to them. They walked down an alley on the way to the Kyuubi effigy. When 5 shadows jumped down from their hiding place. They were all wearing masks. "Well if it isn't the Traitor and the Kyuubi siblings. You are finally altogether away from the seals that protect your home. You have no idea how long we have waited for this." They started walking towards them slowly. Tsubaki's eyes widened and she activated her Byakugan noticed she was surrounded and outclassed by every one of them. There were ten in all. They were at least Jonin level except for the Chunin and two Anbu. They had no chance.

"I don't care what you do to me but please let the children go." "I'm sorry Traitor we only came for the kids. If you don't give us trouble then we will let you go free." She got into her Gentle Palm defensive stance and got ready to defend the scared children clutching onto her legs. "Wrong move Bitch." The leader stated as he ran towards her with kunai in hand. She grabbed her kunai from under her kimono and blocked the knife headed for her face. They went on trading blows for the next few minutes until he stopped and backed up.

He made a gesture and the other 9 jumped in and she used the Rotation jutsu that her former clan is famous for. It blew them all back and she threw her kunai and killed the Chunin. After doing this 3 more times she was panting and out of chakra, there was still six of them left. She collapses on her knees and pulled a paper out of her sleeve and activated it with her blood and the last of her chakra. "I'm sorry girls. Just know I love you." Tsubaki collapsed the men advanced and separated the sisters each too scared to scream.

It took the Hokage 10 minutes to get there but by then it was too late. Tsubaki was bleeding out with chakra exhaustion. Hikaru was dead and the half of the Kyuubi she held was trying to get out. Uzu was screaming holding her eyes the others were killed instantly when the foul chakra began leaking from the now dead girl. The Hokage put up a barrier and pulled out the seal that he needed in case this ever happened. He began funneling the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra into the screaming girl. Causing her to pass out.

The girl was crying and walking through the sewer she found herself in. She followed the sounds of the angry growls she heard more afraid of the men who had hurt her family than the monster making that noise. She found herself face to face with a giant fox. "Aren't you the Kyuubi? I thought the Yondaime killed you." **"No, I'm a pony princess"** The angry fox yelled. "Ki-chan said you shouldn't lie." **"I am well aware what the human told you, child. If you release me I can bring your sister back to life."** "I can't do that Mister Fox. If you are in me then it means you can't hurt anyone but me. I don't want you to hurt anyone else. So no I won't." The fox swung one of his tails at her and she flinched but didn't move. His tail hit a white light that surrounded her and burned him. **"How could you want to save the very people who killed your sister and dear Ki-chan"** "Because they are just blind and don't know any better. They don't understand that I am not you. They are blinded by their hatred and grief. If I let you kill them I'm no better than they are.

The fox pondered is this the child the sage often babbled about toward the end? He and his siblings thought he was just going crazy. **"You are a right child so I will grant you a wish."** "Can you save them?" **"May I have control of your body?"** "Yes." She decided to believe in him because he didn't seem all that bad.

Uzu's body stood up her eyes red and found her sister she put her hand on her and pumped red chakra into her body Kyuubi finding out that the damage of his other half being ripped from her was too much and her spirit had moved on to the other side already. Sadly there was nothing he could do. So he moved onto the woman she looked up at him drawing her last breaths. He couldn't save her either. The Hokage asked what he was doing. **"Attempting to help the Girl. She will need all the help she can get.** **She has a big destiny to uphold. Take her to a hospital her eyes are getting darker by the second."**


	2. The Hospital

The Sandaime sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the blondes bed her writhing in pain. He didn't know what was going on his best guess was her body was rejecting the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra. He didn't know what to do for the girl except hope she comes out in one piece. She stopped moving and opened her eyes. He stared into the rubies. "How have you done this?" **"She trusts me, I am allowed to do what she allows me. She gave me control of her body begging me to end the pain she is experiencing. You knew better than to introduce my chakra that quickly. It's eating her from the inside out and if we don't help her... She WILL die. When she does my chakra will explode from being under the pressure it is. You have a ticking time bomb on your hands."** "How do I know you aren't lying just trying to be set free?" **"Get a Hyuuga in here. They can tell you, but think about it logically I will not be hurt by the explosion so what do I have to gain by telling you when I can gain my freedom by not telling you."**

Ten minutes later Hiashi himself stood there considering what would happen if this leaked to the public. Hiashi confirmed what the fox had said. "I don't know what to do." The Kage muttered to himself. **"I do.** What was a Kage to do in this situation? Let this child die taking a sizeable chunk of the village with her or make a deal with a Demon who has already destroyed a third of said village. **"Time is ticking. What's it gonna be?"** The mixture of their voices sending shivers down the humans spines.

The Sandaime pulled out several seals from the sleeve of his robe. One to seal the room to any intruders, one to silence the room so only the three could hear what was said, and one to suppress even the Kyuubi's chakra. He activated them and put them in various places in the room. He turned to Hiashi in shame. "Hiashi everything in this room is now a triple S class secret we must never talk about it unless absolutely necessary. I must do the unthinkable to save more of the village." He was going to continue but the Hyuuga would do the same thing and understood his dilemma. So they both turned to face the very beast that had destroyed a third of the village just five short years ago.

 **"Ahh that's good that you've come to your senses. I was starting to worry. Now I need you to loosen the seal-"** "I can't do that-" **"I need the seal loosened so I can remove the excess chakra that is killing her."** The Kage took a deep frustrated breath and summoned the key from the girls seal. He turned it very slowly until it got right after half way. **"That is good human now step back."** The posessed girl said as she threw her legs over the bed. She put her hands up into a shadow clone hand sign. **"Blood Clone Jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared there was a little boy with red spiky hair and orange eyes.

Hiashi looked at the boy with his Byakugan and gasped. The boy was a perfect human he wasn't a chakra construct despite being born of the chakra. He was flesh and blood with a fully functional chakra network. "How is this possible?"The Hyuuga asked. **"It is an old Uzumaki jutsu known only be the royal family for when they had to marry outside the family the last one to use it was Mito Uzumaki but instead of sending her clone here all those years ago she left her clone to run Uzu no Kuni. The jutsu takes so much chakra that even a few Uzumaki's died trying to perform it. It take your blood as a template and makes an ACTUAL body. With or even without your consciousness."**

The Girl grabbed the arm of the boy and sat down placing his hand on her stomach. The girl placed her other hand up in a seal and orange poured from the girl. After about a minute the girl fell and the boy caught and laid her on the bed gently. **"Thank you *cough*** *cough* Thank you Hokage-sama." His voice changed to a lighter tone fitting a 5 year old boy. "Pretty good right? Now I will take care of her and train her. I will even do missions for you and go to school with her as her twin brother Hikaru. She must be protected at ALL costs for she is a child of prophecy from the times of the Great Sage."


End file.
